The MSM/TU/UAB CCC Partnership has conducted a Community Outreach Program, intended to educate and mobilize the community to prevent and control cancer. For TU, MSM, and UAB, our unifying theme is Deploying Community Health Advisors (CHAs) To Provide Cancer-Related Health Promotion and Cancer Education to the Public. During 2006-10, TU used CHAs to develop a program of healthy eating, exercise, and weight control (primary prevention of cancer). In the upcoming project period, the COPs at each of the institutions will continue to reflect the needs and priorities expressed by our respective communities. Hence, the COPs in this tripartite Partnership will continue to differ across institutions. The TU COP is guided by the community-based participatory research (CBPR) approach. Our partnership with CHAs in identifying research initiatives is innovative. Using a multilevel scheme to create a multifaceted CBPR approach to reducing health disparities by translating basic science research into practical ethical community centered programs is unique. The Healthy Lifestyle Program engaged the community in the development of a health behavior modification program to reduce cancer risk among African Americans. The TU COP will establish a Cancer Community Research Advisory Committee comprised of CHAs trained by the Partnership Bioethics Shared Resource; establish a Community Cancer Education Lecture and Discussion Series to increase awareness and familiarity with partnership scholars and CHAs and their research focus; and establish a Community Cancer Research Exchange Program. Evaluation will focus on the (a) Establishment of a cancer community research advisory committee; (b) Establishment of a community cancer education lecture and discussion series; and the (c) Establishment of a community cancer research exchange program.